


You're the only one

by aneurophobia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Bottom Cecil, Cecil is the only one, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut then fluff, Top Carlos, carlos was straight, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurophobia/pseuds/aneurophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil had been dating for a long time. They'd been taking things slow, but, no matter how much he wants to respect Carlos, Cecil is getting a little restless.</p>
<p>(Warning, fluffy as hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only one

Cecil was in love with Carlos. He really was, and he wanted to respect Carlos' wish to take things slowly; but he, too, had needs. This was why he was extremely excited when Carlos had invited him to watch movies and spend the night, that night.

\--

Carlos was a very open person. He had always been. He was never afraid to show affection to people who he was friends with, hugs, kisses, cuddles. He shared affections with his female friends as well as his male friends, though he was decidedly straight. Not that it mattered whatsoever to him; Carlos did not care and, though throughout his life he'd only had girlfriends, he felt love towards everybody. Probably because of this openness was why Cecil had fallen for him. Plus, Carlos was handsome - very handsome - he had gorgeous, wavy hair that fell over his ears and neck, a scruffy, square chin, salted-caramel coloured skin, and a tall, muscular body. But his looks were not what made him beautiful to Cecil. He was astoundingly brilliant and had a Ph.D. in biological research, along with majors in many other sciences. He was happy and very sweet, but (and Cecil found this adorable), he became very shy and flustered around people he was interested in. The talkative scientist even became quiet. 

\--

Cecil and Carlos had been on many, many dates before, and had often been over to each others homes, but they had never spent the night together. Even if Carlos had intended the invitation to be innocent, he was extremely nervous. His palms sweat as he waited for Cecil's show to end, unable to decide upon a movie for the two of them to watch, and he bit his lips as he gave up on finding a film and instead tuned in to the radio station. He blushed and shook his head as Cecil began to speak of how he was to "spend the night with his beautiful, lovely boyfriend, and hopefully the movie would not be too loud." Carlos found his face buried in his hands as he laughed a little too loud out of embarrassment, and he turned the radio off as the weather came on, feeling a little soothed as his boyfriend had spoken of how he, too, was nervous. Carlos eventually chose a stupid romantic comedy, as the scientist knew Cecil loved sappy films. Just as Carlos had paused the movie at the opening screen, there came a knock at his door. He rubbed his legs nervously then stood from the couch, quickly opening the door to the foyer, smiling sheepishly at his Radio Host. He opened the door wider and invited Cecil inside, his crimson blush deepening as his boyfriend brushed his shoulder against his chest, smiling. "Hey, Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed a little over exuberantly, pushing his arms around the scientist's neck, nuzzling into his chest. Carlos calmed a little bit more at this loving gesture and he hugged Cecil back, leading him to the couch. "Would you like something to drink, Cec?" he asked in a friendly manner, and he noticed his boyfriend's eyes light up at the nickname. "Uh... Maybe... Some w-wine would be nice," the radio host stammered out. He was embarrassed by himself; he made a living speaking eloquently, and this dashing Scientist took his voice from him. He loved it. Carlos smiled and nodded and came back with wine in one hand and a hopefully wheat-free beer in the other, sat on the couch beside his boyfriend, and started the movie. 

\--

Cecil could not remember when he had begun to sleep with his head on Carlos' chest, but he was happy Carlos didn't mind. He yawned and lifted his body from the side of the couch; he was wedged between a lying-down Carlos and many couch cushions. He pulled his arm from his boyfriend's waist and looked through crooked glasses at the movie, whispering groggily, "How much longer will this movie go ?" Carlos smiled at Cecil's question and picked up the remote, quickly pausing it.  
"Do you want to go to sleep, Cecil ? I have a room set up for you," Carlos inquired gently, running his hand through Cecil's hair, a flustered look running over his face.  
"No," Cecil replied sweetly, fixing his hair a little after Carlos' hand ran through it. "I want to finish the movie..."  
Carlos smiled and nodded, pressing play. Cecil laid his head back on Carlos' chest and ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's side, his cheeks red with some lust. After about five minutes of not watching the movie on Cecil's part, he lifted himself up over Carlos, his hands over his shoulders. Carlos looked up at his Radio Host and was obviously still embarrassed, pulling his knees up a little bit underneath Cecil.   
This did not bother the Radio Host and he instead craned his neck down, pressing a soft, deep kiss to Carlos' lips. Carlos' face burned deep red again and his eyes widened a little, gasping as Cecil pressed his body closer to the Scientist's.   
"Cecil..."  
Cecil parted his lips on Carlos' as the Scientist spoke, pushing his tongue between his teeth and muffling his name, licking over the roof of Carlos' mouth. He slowly moved his hands from Carlos' shoulders to the top button of his flannel, slowly undoing it. He undid a couple more buttons on the flannel and began pressing his hands onto Carlos' bare chest, moaning a little at the contact with the scientist's soft-yet-scarred, hair-dusted skin. He pulled his lips away from Carlos' and he grinned a little evilly, until he heard his name again, this time from a shaky voice.   
"C-Cecil, I..."  
Carlos swallowed and he trembled slightly, his eyes still wide. He WASN'T scared, but he WAS, and he could not deal with the heat emanating from his own body. He moved his hands to Cecil's wrists and slowly pulled them from his chest, buttoning his flannel up again, sitting up straight.   
"I'm so sorry, Cecil, I don't know if I can do this..." His voice was still shaky. Carlos had never been this terrified of intimacy.  
Cecil nodded understandingly but looked shocked and hurt, his eyes glassy and watering at the edges. Carlos immediately noticed this and he wrapped Cecil in a hug, whispering into his ear,  
"I know this is cliché. But it's me, it's not you. I really lo... Like you, Cecil. But I- I've never been with a... man... before. Cecil, I've... I've always been straight. You're the only man I've ever fallen for."   
Carlos waited for Cecil to throw him off of him, for him to yell and be angry and have every right to do so and be mad, and he was instead surprised by the blond man embracing him tightly.  
"Oh my god, Carlos, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" the radio host yelled into Carlos' shoulder, kissing him after he finished his happy yelp, his lips pressing over and over into Carlos' neck, shoulders, chest, and face. Carlos began to smile dumbly and then giggle, kissing Cecil's lips as they trailed up his chin.   
"I was scared you'd be angry with me, Cecil..." Carlos whispered with a sigh of relief, and he craned his neck stupidly as Cecil pulled his head away from Carlos' lips.  
"Why would I be angry, Carlos?" Cecil's eyebrows furrowed and he looked upset, biting his lip. "I'll always think you're perfect..."  
Carlos lifted his head and looked down at Cecil, rubbing his back softly. "Well... I just don't know if I'll ever be able to... You know... Make love soon..." He mumbled with shame, his face turning red, hanging his head. He lifted it confusedly and furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Cecil begin to laugh, brushing his hair out of his face. "What's so funny about that, Cecil?" He felt a little dejected but breathed in sharply as Cecil pushed him back down onto the couch, sitting on his hips.  
"Close your eyes, Carlos."  
Carlos was confused but complied, swallowing harshly. "Ok."  
Cecil chuckled again and began to kiss Carlos once more, pulling on the lapels of the flannel. "You're so beautiful, Carlos."  
Carlos smiled nervously, eyes still shut, against Cecil's lips; he, this time, coaxed Cecil's mouth open.   
They made out like teenagers for minutes until Cecil began to pull Carlos into a sitting position. "Where's your bedroom?" the radio host rasped out between pecks, softly trailing his lips down the Scientist's neck, placing his hands in his boyfriend's.   
Carlos led Cecil to his room and was immediately told to close his eyes once more. As he complied he was slammed against the closed door, and his face heated up, his eyes opening to small squints.  
"Close them."  
Carlos did as he was ordered to, as the order came in a low, menacing growl. Kisses were continuing to be pressed to his neck and collarbones, and his shirt was once again being unbuttoned. This time, however, he did not feel such anxiety curling in his stomach; he wanted it to happen. When the final button was undone, he helped Cecil slip the shirt from his shoulders, grinning.   
"Cecil, oh.." Was all the scientist managed to say as the blond began to kiss down his chest and stomach, blushing with embarrassment as he felt the kisses stop.   
"What is it, Cecil?" Carlos said, opening his eyes, an expression of worry now staining his face.   
Cecil did not answer.  
"Cecil..?"  
Cecil pressed his fingers to Carlos' body as he examined him. He looked over the dark skin and the even darker burns and scars, and his pale lips began to tremble.  
"Carlos, what are all these marks? Why are you so... Scarred..?" He bit into his bottom lip and tried to hold back his look of pain.  
Carlos noticed this sadness and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Cecil's closed lid of his third eye, smiling. "Cecil, they're all chemical burns and scars. Except the newer ones, those are from the bowling alley..." Carlos shuddered, but he finished his train of thought, "Nobody's ever hurt me, it's nothing to worry about... I promise, Cec."  
The wave of relief that washed over Cecil was astoundingly reassuring to Carlos, and Cecil began to kiss each one of Carlos' scars, eventually remembering to tell him to close his eyes once more.   
"No, Cecil, I want to keep them open."  
Cecil's smile beamed and Carlos' heart melted. Carlos bent over again and kissed the kneeling man on the head, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Cecil pressed his forehead to Carlos' belly button and slowly lifted his hands, placing them on the fly of Carlos' pants. He began to undo the button and zipper and kissed Carlos' stomach, nuzzling into his pelvis. Carlos' jeans dropped around his ankles and Carlos laughed, rolling his eyes.  
Cecil noticed.  
"What is it?" Cecil raised an eyebrow as he asked his boyfriend, obviously a little upset.  
"I just think it's a little unfair that I'm almost naked and you're still wearing all your clothes from today..." Carlos chuckled and he rubbed Cecil's hair, grabbing his hand as he helped his boyfriend to his feet. Carlos began to undo Cecil's tie but then decided against it, going instead for the radio host's sweater vest. He tugged it off his body and smiled at the small shiver That ran through Cecil's body, kissing his forehead tenderly.   
"Why are you leaving my tie on..?" Cecil inquired as his hands went up to undo it. Carlos stopped those long fingers from grasping at the tie and instead kissing them.   
"Leave it on, Cecil."  
Cecil suddenly understood and nodded, blushing heavily at Carlos' wish. He pulled the rest of his clothes off himself, a little too quickly, getting his shirt caught on one of his wrists and his pants stuck on a foot. Carlos chuckled and kissed Cecil's cheek, helping him to remove the clothing fully. He pulled his own boxers off after removing Cecil's and pushed Cecil onto his bed, noticing himself beginning to shake once more. "C-Cecil..."  
Cecil opened all three of his half-lidded eyes completely, looking up at his trembling boyfriend.  
"Do you want to stop, Carlos?"  
"N-no."  
"... Close your eyes," Cecil growled seductively, and he noticed Carlos shake again. He slowly slinked his arms around the man's neck and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek, jaw, and neck, slowly, lingering... Carlos was terrified and excited and he pressed his face into Cecil's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.   
"What do you want to do, Carlos?" Cecil whispered softly into the nervous man's ear, rubbing his hair. Carlos shook his head and shrugged. "I 'unno.." he murmured, still vibrating with fear. "Breathe, Carlos..." Cecil kissed the side of his head as he again pet his hair, smiling as he heard the scientist inhale and exhale deeply, feeling his boyfriend's body begin to calm.   
Carlos lifted his head and looked into Cecil's eyes, his face still red.   
"Do I need to do anything, Cecil..? Before..." Carlos asked cautiously, trailing off as Cecil grabbed his hand, sitting up with the Scientist. Cecil reached over to the night stand and fumbled with the unfamiliarity, opening two drawers before finding a small bottle of lubricant. His third eye was locked on Carlos the whole time, and Carlos looked down a little uncomfortably, breathing deeply once more.   
Cecil rolled Carlos' hand over in his and dripped a bit of the lube on Carlos' fingertips, and Carlos' face began to burn. "You want me to..." And Cecil cut him off by nodding and laying back down, spreading his legs slightly, becoming nervous himself. Carlos bent at the waist and slowly pressed his fingers to Cecil's entrance, softly pushing one finger into his boyfriend. Carlos' blush trailed down his neck and shoulders at the noises his Cecil began to make, slowly pushing two then three fingers in & out, calming more at the satisfied moans from his boyfriend. Carlos slowly pulled his fingers from Cecil and rubbed the lube over his own erection, still obviously embarrassed. He crawled over Cecil and pressed his lips to the Radio Host's, very slowly pushing himself into the man.   
Cecil's gasps and moans were too much for Carlos and he wrapped his arms tightly around Cecil's waist once more to refrain from coming right then. He gasped in shock as he felt a warm stickiness over his stomach and heard a bellow from Cecil, pulling away from the kiss and slowing his thrusts as he looked down, smirking.   
"Wow, Cecil..." Carlos smirked and chuckled in a flustered manner as he heard Cecil whine.   
"I-I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't mean t-to-" but Cecil was cut off by a more vicious, hungry kiss.  
Carlos' blush extended to his ears as he came close, and as Cecil whispered sweet nothings into his ear, he was knocked off the edge.  
"Oh, my God, Cecil..!" Carlos yelped, and he pulled his head down and bit into Cecil's collarbone.

\--

Neither of the men spoke or made any more noises for what felt like hours. They both breathed heavily and held each other, occasionally switching positions in which to cuddle, until they silently decided to stay lying side by side with Cecil's head on Carlos' chest.   
Carlos was stroking his Cecil's blond hair slowly and gently, and he smiled as his breaths became more rhythmic.   
Eventually, Cecil broke the silence.  
"I'm in love with you, Carlos," he whispered, expecting the man underneath his head to be asleep.   
But he was not.   
"I-I... Cecil..." The Scientist managed to stammer, his blush, his annoying, dark red blush, returning to his cheeks.   
Cecil sighed in embarrassment and began to sit up, twisting himself off Carlos. He was, instead, pinned down by Carlos' strong arms.  
"I'm in love with you too, Cecil. I really am." And he sat up with the Radio host and kissed him tenderly, pressing his forehead to Cecil's closed third eye, smiling at the small noise he made.   
Carlos sighed happily and, finally unplagued with the terrible anxiety that so haunted him before, finished his train of thought,  
"I'm just sorry it took me so long to show you, before."


End file.
